wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jell-ron Eclair Mcgumball
Jell-ron Eclair Mcgumball, is a new racer who is a part of The Upgrade Racers, who were added to the game in 2000, 11 characters , including himself. He is interested in just getting out on the track. He first owns The Candy Viper. His fans are Milk Chocolate M&Ms. Created by Astrofan1. Appearence Jell-ron is lightly tan skinned and wears a silver helmet with a brown M&M on the sides and a brown visor, has spiky hair mixed in with red, white and blue in a striped pattern, white shirt, blue jacket with a pink S on his right sleeve, white and red shorts and blue and red socks in the pattern of a candy cane’s stripes and blue shoes with white laces. Personality Jell-ron is a calm (at times energetic) and friendly boy who wants to be a racer. When he is on the track, he tends to be a Speed Racer equal. When he is off the track, he is kind and friendly. He is also considerate. Overall, Jell-ron is a good friend to know. Background Jell-ron was always wanting to race, but was always ashamed by Connie, his ex-boss, who didn't wanted him to be in that enviroment. 6 months after the events of Wreck It Ralph, Connie now makes Jell-ron her No.1 enemy. With that, Jell-ron is now free. Later on, he meets the recolors and became instant friends. The recolors and Jell-ron made The Candy Viper and helps Jell-ron get into the race by giving him a coin for entry. After losing his first race, Jell-ron see Sticky being harassed by Taffyta. After facing her, Sticky became his next friend. Relations Sticky Wipplesnit: Sticky is one of Jell-ron's best friends. Jell-ron saved her once from the despair of Taffyta's bullying antics. Sticky has a huge crush on him. Crumbelina DiCaramello: Crumbelina is one of Jell-ron's good friends. She came to Jell-ron when she saw him stood up to Taffyta. Crumbelina also has a crush on him and fights with Sticky over his love. Jubileena: Jubileena is another one of Jell-ron's good friends She came to him after seeing him stand up to Taffyta. Taffyta: Taffyta is one of Jell-ron's greatest racing rivals. Suprisingly, Taffyta is Jell-ron's long lost older sister. Jell-ron and Taffyta share a touching friendship and a harsh rivalry. They always show that they care for each other in the oddest of ways. Tellica Lemondrop: Tellica is Jell-ron's only cousin who works for Connie but supports Jell-ron's dream Rancis Fluggerbutter: Good friends and close friend of Taffyta Muttonfudge. Sakura Kasugano: Game-jumping friends, from the game, SSFIV. Kei Chitose: Game-jumping friend of Jell-ron and best friend of Sakura Kasugano. She has a secret crush on Jell-ron. From the game, SSFIV. Makoto: Game-jumping friend, from the game, SSFIV. Racing Themes Speedy Speed Boy-Marco Polo Night Fever-Super Eurobeat Gallery Tumblr mzgafqPkkH1sqwhodo2 1280.jpg|Jell-ron and friends, drawed by Toffetia123 Tumblr mzkwjp2IvU1sqwhodo1 1280.jpg|Jell-ron and Sticky in full love. Drawn by Toffetia123 Jell-ron.jpg|By Astrofan1 Sorry for it being so blurry Tumblr mzohj3Ycln1sqwhodo1 1280.jpg|Jell-ron standing up to Taffyta. drawn by Toffetia123 Names in other languages Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers